Double Trouble
by Nao Takumi
Summary: Au fanfiction. All Humans. Troublesome attractive twins, two-timer brunettes and I think the title says the rest.
1. First Sight

_**Double Trouble  
**__Chapter 1: First Sight _

"Please carry this tray to the guests." The older woman said to the nineteen year old boy standing in front of her. The boy in question arched his brow, silently asking the woman to repeat her request.

"Yuu-kun, you'll do it for your aunt, right? Right? Please I am running short on the waiters since a few couldn't arrive because of the viral flu. Please, pretty please!" The boy's aunt said teary eyed.  
Sighing, the teen nodded, going in the pointed direction to change into the waiters suit which consisted of black pants, a white button down shirt which had to have it's first three buttons undone and a black bow tie hanging loose around the neck coupled with a black waistcoat. The sleeves of the shirt were to be folded till the elbows and it was customary to wear a watch on the left wrist.  
He eyed the uniform sceptically, was this really what he was supposed to wear? He questioned himself, undoing the button on his black slim fit jeans. He took it off and proceeded on wearing the provided pants. As he pulled them up to his waist, he noticed that the pants were short for him and his ankles were visible, groaning, he wore his own jeans, not caring about what anyone would say. He replaced his black dress shirt with the white one and folded the sleeves, glad that it was a perfect fit. With one last look in the mirror, satisfied with his appearance, he opened the door to the Men's Room and walked out. He sprinted towards the first hall where the engagement party was being held.

"Why do I have to serve some rich bastards? Don't they have hands of their own to fetch stuff for themselves?" He muttered carrying the aforementioned tray holding glasses filled with Champaign to the guests.

"Sir," He asked standing close to a person holding out his hand for him to pick up a glass. This new person had his back to the teen and was engaged in a conversation with a blond guy. He was about to turn away when the host of the party turned to him.

"Hey you," The teen turned around to the source of the voice and his amethyst eyes met with shocked burnt sienna orbs widened to their fullest covered by the brown tresses. The lilac eyed, silver haired boy presented the glass to the older male and was about to go to the other guests when the host called out to him again.

"Who are you?" He asked the boy, eyeing him none too decently.

"A waiter as you can see." The silverette replied, biting his tongue to stop the growl that threatened to escape him.

"Why aren't you wearing the wrist watch provided by my company?" The host questioned the annoyed teen.

"Pardon me for being too blunt but it was hideous. I'd rather die than go out wearing a wrist watch with the initials of someone else's name carved in them. I find it absolutely detestable." He answered and gave a slight bow before turning around to leave again.

"Wait, I am not done talking to you." The brunette said and held him by his forearm.

"Seriously, what do you want now?" The younger boy asked, getting pissed off.

"The nerve this waiter has. Kaname-sama, are you sure he was one of the waiters Shizuka-san showed you?" The blond with whom Kaname was engaged in a conversation with previously asked. He was fuming with anger seeing how this lowly person was talking to the Kaname Kuran.

"No. If I would've seen him, I would've surely remembered him." Kaname answered, his eyes not leaving the younger teen for even a moment.

"You, what is your name?" The brunette asked, returning his attention to the boy.

"Kiryuu Zero." The silverette answered, standing upright and looking directly into the wine eyes.

"Kiryuu-kun, now tell me, who appointed you as a waiter here because I don't seem to have approved of you?" Kaname asked still holding the other's arm.

"As if I need your approval on anything...," Zero muttered under his breath which Kaname had heard clearly as a chuckle escaped him.

"I was requested to serve you people in someone else's place for the person is suffering from a viral disease." The silver haired teen answered before he tried getting his arm out of the brunette's hold.

"I see. Well then continue." Kaname said and left his hand.  
"I see. Well then continue... Continue my arse! Stupid rich bastards." Zero mimicked him as soon as he turned around, knowing full well that Kaname had heard every word that escaped his mouth.

"Heh! Why should I care in the first place, it's not my job after all." He sauntered towards the exit door completely oblivious to the pair of wine eyes fixed on his back.

OoOoOoOoO

"Shizuka-san!" Zero loud voice stopped the busy workers in their tracks. The said woman walked out of a closed room busy talking with someone on the phone. Cherry eyes fixed on him, silently asking him what he wanted.

"I suppose that now that I am done with that ridiculous job, I can go home, Oka-san would be worried sick right now." Zero said, taking off the black bow tie.

"Yuu-kun, wait for a minute, I need to talk to you!" She said over her shoulder, still busy arguing with someone on the phone.

"Fine..." He sighed and pulled a chair to sit on.  
After a few minutes, Shizuka finally ended the call and collapsed in her seat.  
_Bang!_ Her head connected with the table and she remained that way for some time.

"Oba-san?" Zero called her, not sure of what happened.

"Why today?" She asked, raising her head slightly.

"Huh?"

"Ugh! Why did my staff have to get sick today?" She stood up from her seat in anger and punched the glass top of her table a few times.

"Oba-san, is everything alright?" Zero hesitantly asked. He had never seen his sweet and adorable aunt act like this before.

"Everything alright you ask? My main dancer got sick with the goddamned flu and cannot come now. Apparently, the doctor won't let her leave the hospital because she wants to dance!" She mimicked her employee and stomped her feet on the ground.

"Oh... I don't see how I can help with that, so if you will excuse me, I need to get going now!" By the time Zero finished his sentence, he was standing by the entrance door, ready to pull it open.

"You'll only leave if I let you Yuu-chan." He could clearly see an evil aura emanating from her, holding the silver haired boy in his place.

"Oba-san... you do know that I don't dance... dressed as a girl...?" He asked in a panicked voice. He knew very well where this was heading.  
Don't give me that nonsense. You won't have to dress as a girl. The main dancer was supposed to be a boy but I couldn't find one in time who knew how to do Tango so I went with this plain, boring looking woman who passed well as a guy!" Shizuka answered and caught Zero by his collar, dragging him to the changing room.

"But I have never danced in my whole life... as far as I remember..." The teen answered as he let himself be dragged around by his crazy aunt.

"I know of no one who can dance as beautifully as you do!" She answered with narrowed eyes, staring at her nephew.

"You are probably mistaking me for Ichiru, I am pretty sure you saw him dancing!" Zero wailed as his aunt stripped him off his shirt.

"What are you doing? Oba-san, I can get dressed my self!" Zero face was blooming red with embarrassment.

"I know this for sure as you always helped Ichiru practice. You have been his only dancing partner for ten years!" She deadpanned on him and he knew there was no way he could back out now if he continued with the same argument.

"But you know you could be arrested for forcing a child into working as a show-boy." He tried a new approach, looking at her expression from his peripheral view. He didn't know whether or not such a law existed but if it helped him get out of this mess, he was sure he'd write to the government officials to make it an authority approved one.

"Eh? You, a child. Don't kid me. We all know how much of a child you are." She replied pointing to the fact that Zero already smoked and drank, not forgetting that he was a big flirt too.

"Of course, if you won't dance for me this time, I could always tell your mother that you sneaked out of your house and went to that strip bar when you were supposed to look after Ichiru when he got sick." If Zero could change his approach then so could she, she thought and smirked.

"In my defence I took Ichiru with me that time, so I did indeed look after him." The teen replied blushing furiously. It wasn't just this circumstance, but many more of this same type that his aunt knew of.

"You know that's blackmailing, you should repent for all of your sins while there is time. You don't want Kami-sama to get angry at you for blackmailing a not so childish child, right?" Finally giving in to his aunt's wish, Zero asked with a pouty face.

"Eh! Me? I don't know what you are talking about. You agreed with the whole deal yourself. Now be a good boy and go kick some arse out there." She said as she pushed the now dressed Zero out of the changing room.

"Go kick some arse she says..." Zero smirked at the thought, remembering clearly whose arse it was that he wanted to kick.

* * *

_(__**A/N:**__ I wrote this story in my diary a long time ago and finally found the courage to post this after seeing that people actually read my other stories. I know that the characters in this story are OOC but I think I didn't make them bad or hate worthy. Please review and tell me what you think of the story up till now, I would really like to know your opinion on it.)_


	2. Dance With Me

_**A/N:**_ So I know it's been extremely long since I last updated but believe me dear readers I've got a valid explanation! I tried my very best to take out time from my hectic schedule to work on the stories but it just wasn't happening and now that I am on sick leave from college, I've got time to update. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and it lives up to the humour category. Another thing, I didn't have much time to proof read it so their might be a few mistakes in it which I won't mind if you point out. Enjoy and please review! :)

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Dance With Me**_

As he exited the manipulating silverette's office, Zero made his way to his dance partner first, still rummaging through options in his mind. There was no way he was going down without a fight, he thought and a ingenious idea struck him. If Maria Kahoko, his new dance partner, wasn't comfortable dancing with him, she would surely ask Shizuka to change him for Maria was a well known dancer unlike Zero and no one would like to upset her. Formulating a new plan in his mind, Zero made his way to the practice room where the older woman had been since morning.

Once he reached the room, the silverette pushed open the door and barged inside, swearing. _A little fright might do good to her_, he mentally chuckled evilly and stood beside the opened door.

"Who are you?" The shocked woman asked. She was busy doing stretches when this insolent man disturbed her.

"Eh... so are you Maria-san..." Zero made his way to her and pulled her up from her sitting position, bringing their faces close enough that he could feel her breath tingling on his skin.

"Such a beauty, I won't mind dancing with you." Completely ignoring her question, the teen started speaking. _Maybe I'll even enjoy myself while dancing with her, _Zero thought as he rolled a lock of ebony hair on his finger and stared into the deep blue eyes.

"Maria-san, why don't you just show me how good you are and then we'll see whether I'll be really dancing with you or not." Zero said turning around to replay the song. He waltzed his way back to the other dancer and roughly pulled her close, a bit too close, his hand rubbing her back in a not-so-soothing manner.

When the song ended and their bodies stopped moving to the beat of the music, the silverette loosened his grip on her, breathing heavily. Rosy lips curled in a genuine heartfelt smile, Zero let go of her hand and bowed his head slightly. Not having felt this way ever when dancing before with Ichiru because of the obvious reason (he was asked to carry out the girl's steps) Zero actually started looking forward to the night's main event, unnaturally hyped up at the moment.

"You were very good, I look forward to dancing with you out there." Maria's face was flushed from excitement as she complemented Zero. She too had felt livelier then ever dancing with this one of a kind, silver haired boy who managed to keep up with her pace instead of slowing her down. Looking around them, the pair noticed the side dancers along with Shizuka standing at the room's entrance, their jaws dropped and eyes widened in astonishment.

"I guess we attracted quite a number of people." Zero chuckled at the older woman's statement as his merry glare fixed on his aunt and he mouthed the words 'Thank you', his flirtatious side making itself known to the others around.

"Zee - Chan! I knew it! I knew you were the best replacement for her... Ahh I have never been this excited seeing a dance! My little baby dancing on my wish..." The embodiment of living embarrassment, Shizuka in her love flowing aunt mode jumped out of nowhere and tightly hugged the taller boy, squeezing the life out of him.

"Oba-san... can't bre-ath..." The silverette choked, his pale face turning pink real quick hearing the shameful praise.

"I am sorry I got carried away..." Shizuka said after reveling in her nephews embarrassment, still holding him in a tight hug. Soon after she said that, Shizuka let go off the boy and ordered everyone back to finishing the last minute preparations for the final dance of the evening. The cherry eyed woman then walked Maria to her dresser and pulled Zero alongside to fix his attire too.

OoOoOoOoO

The couples smoothly danced their ways through the side entrance and settled in the centre of the hall with the guests surrounding them. Everything went dark for a few seconds before a dull blue spot light was fixed on two figures standing on the little stage like elevation of the ground. Like the rest of the dancers present, they wore masks, but they were different in style. The guy's mask only covered the right side of his upper-half of the face. There were stones embedded in the mask which contrasted well with his partner's dress and his unique eye shade too. He wore tight fitting black dress pants with a midnight blue full sleeved shirt. Again the shirt's sleeves were folded to the elbows and the first three button's were popped upon, revealing slightly glittered pale smooth skin. The colours of the glitter shimmered in the dim lighting, enhancing not just the male's eye colour, but his moonlight hair too, for the colours reflected purple and silver shades quite beautifully. His female partner wore an elegant midnight blue dress with a deep neckline and a flared bottom. Amethyst stones were embedded in the flowers embroidered on the sleeves and the fall. She wore high heeled, violet stilettos, the ribbon straps of which came up to her mid calf. Her mask covered the left side of her upper half of the face and was exactly like that of her partner, of course, with a feminine cut of the eye.

Just like in the practice room, Zero placed his hand on the older woman's back, fighting the last of his nervousness as he lead the other to the centre of the hall. Securing his hand at her back, just below the shoulder blade, his fingers cupped beautifully and his elbows angled perfectly, Zero waited for the music band to begin playing. The silverette's posture was upright and flawless, his body moving gracefully alongside the other's as the musicians played . As the music continued, Zero slightly opened his legs and and bend his left foot, dipping the older female, staring intently in her deep blue eyes.

All the while, Maria was lost in the depths of the violet eyes, letting Zero guide her fully. He twirled her, wrapped her leg around his hips and pulled her up from the ground, the girl's body gracefully hanging from his own, both of them gliding easily.

As the first song finished, a loud round of applause greeted the dancers before the guests filled in with the dancers and another song played. Zero, who was trying to pair up with Maria again was disappointed as a petite brunette made her way towards him and as expected of him, he asked her to accompany him for this song. The girl happily complied and took his outstretched hand.

Once again, the heated bodies began dancing to the music but this time, everything was a bit more relaxed and informal, couples happily chatting away and a few bench flowers passing comments on their friends. This may had been the case for everyone, except for a certain silver haired male who thought that he probably burned a whole in his back because of the intensity of the glare directed his way.

A pair of wine orbs were fixed on his back as Zero danced with the lively girl who introduced herself as Yuuki Kuran. He felt strangely self conscious on being stared at but once he learned that Yuuki was actually Kaname's fiancée, Zero relaxed a bit and proceeded on enjoying himself now. He didn't know why, but every time he eyes met with Kuran's, he felt an unusual urge to annoy the chocolate haired male, and right now, he did exactly that. _Oh what naivety..._

Zero openly flirted with the newly engaged girl whilst her fiancé stared at him and just because of his social standing, he was unable to interfere in their flirtatious act.

OoOoOoOoO

It was around midnight when the party ended and by that time, the silverette was exhausted. He had to dance with almost all of the young ladies present just so that they could get a feel of him. And it didn't just end at the girls, they were more than a few males who wanted to get a feel of him, if you get the drift. Again, it didn't end at just that, he had to do all of that with a certain obstinate brunette's eyes fixed on him. There were certain times when Zero felt that Kaname had X-ray vision or something of the sort because he felt a chill run down his spine, one that usually alerted him of danger. Shrugging off the dreaded feeling, Zero stood at the main door to see off the guest along with the other workers, though unlike them, his head wasn't bowed in the least.

_Finally the host and hostess take their leaves_, Zero thought as he saw Kaname and Yuuki walk out of the hall and towards the entrance. Whilst Yuuki was busy chatting to an uninterested looking girl beside her, Kaname was busy doing his favourite thing for the most part of the evening and night, staring Zero. As they both neared the silverette, Yuuki's hand discreetly moved towards Zero's pants' front pocket and she slipped in a card, not forgetting to let it linger on his privates for a little time while Kaname slipped a card in Zero's pants' back pocket, groping his small arse and lightly slapping it before he walked on.  
Zero yelped, completely taken by surprise.

"What the...?" It was now his turn to stare at the two brunettes; Kaname who eyed him one last time for the night and smirked and Yuuki, who just flipped her hair haughtily before she made herself comfortable on the limousine's leather covered seats.

"Oh the horror..." Zero muttered and went to the locker room to get changed and then head home. Today was definitely the worst day of his life, Zero thought as he lazily pulled on his own pants and buttoned up his shirt. Though what he was unaware of, was that the worst days of his life had probably started now, much to his dismay.


	3. Tweevils

_**Chapter Three: Tweevils**_

"So what is the problem here? It's not like you haven't dated two people in a day." The long silver haired boy said, looking at the two different contact cards.

"Yes but that was different." Zero argued, turning over in his bed.

"I wanted it to then. This time, the case is different. Both the parties are major perverts and you know whats more that is making me so... uncomfortable about this?" The older silverette's voice got an octave higher before he looked at the time and lowered it. It was the middle of the night and everyone else was asleep.

"What?" His younger twin asked, enjoying his brother's discomfort.

"Ichiru both of them were the host of the party! The two were getting engaged... to each other! How screwed up is that?" Zero jumped on Ichiru's bed and caught him by his shoulders, shaking him vigorously.

"I get it, I get it. Stop shaking me now would you!" Ichiru said, rubbing his shoulders to sooth away the pain.

"So what have you decided to do?" He continued while getting up to sit at a little distance from his over enthusiastic twin.

"That's the thing, you Don't have a freaking clue how... how big perverts they were! And it's all because of you! If you hadn't pestered me to learn how to dance, I wouldn't have been dragged into this hell!" Zero again moved closer to the longer haired male and held him, refusing to let go. Sighing, Ichiru gave up on distancing themselves and repeated his previous question.

"What do I plan to do?" Zero's voice was barely above a whisper, he expression was that of deep in thought.

"Nothing at all as of yet." After a while of contemplation, Zero replied and fell back on the bed with his head cushioned by Ichiru's lap. The younger and eviler of the twin's smiled, his unusual shade of lilac eyes glinting.

"You know I could help you." He suggested, pale slim fingers combing through the older male's hair. Catching on his brother's drift, a wide grin appeared on Zero's face and he sat up.

"But of course-" Ichiru began but Zero cut him off mid sentence.

"Yeah yeah, nothing in this world is free, yada yada... I know that. We'll just have to settle those little details in the morning." Zero said as he skipped over to his bed and mumbled a low goodnight before sleeping away the day's exhaustion.

OoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Zero woke up to the sound of a certain someone's car horn.

"Sakura-san!" The overly cheerful voice of his brother indicated that the women responsible for making his life hell had made her entrance and met his brother. Groaning, Zero got up from his comfortable bed, wincing at the horrific nickname which made his head pound. 'Chiru-chan', _Yukh!_

The older silver haired male didn't waste much time in getting ready for he feared that leaving his brother and aunt alone together could result in some new problems for him.

"Good morning Oba-san." Zero's voice didn't hold an ounce of enthusiasm it did the previous night as he greeted the older women. Walking down the spiral staircase, his expressions strained as he saw the other two silverettes engaged in a private conversation.

"Ohio, Zero-chan!" Both the silverettes greeted him back in unison, fully aware of his dislike for the nickname.

"You guys...", Zero internally cringed, the glass milk bottle in his hand about to break under the pressure as Ichiru leaned into him from his right side and Shizuka from the other.

"Why so serious Zero? It's a new morning, a new day! Be glad that you're alive!" Shizuka said in a flowery voice and Zero was sure he saw rainbows, bunnies and endless smiling clouds and sun in the background.

"I won't be saying that to him if I were you... khe khe khe..." Ichiru muffled his laughter with his hand and turned around.

"I sense trouble. What did you do this time Kiryuu Zero?" Shizuka asked, getting in her serious aunt mode.

"Shizuka Oba-san, shouldn't it be more like, what did You do this time around?" Zero replied sourly, busy making breakfast for himself and the other two.

"You should be thankful to her Zero, she at least made your life interesting enough to live..." Ichiru said over his shoulder as he braided his knee length silver hair and turned around.

"If only he wasn't this ungrateful..." Both Shizuka and Ichiru said in unison, sighing at the end.

"You guys..." Zero swallowed his anger with a sip of milk, refraining himself from banging his head on the table. Like the nobleman he was but rarely portrayed to be, Zero cleared his mouth with a napkin and got up from the dining table and motioned the maids to clear it away.

"If you both are done behaving like a bunch of fools, why don't we get to-" Zero began in an all too serious voice but was interrupted by his ringing cell phone. He took out the black device from his jean's back pocket and stared at the caller ID. It was from an unknown number. Excusing himself, Zero walked out of the room and pressed the receive call button.

"Hello?" He asked when no one on the other end spoke.

"_**Kiryuu-kun?**_" The man on the other side spoke, his voice awfully familiar.

"Yes. And you are?" Zero asked, perplexed.

"_**Kaname Kuran. We met at my engagement party last night if you remember and then you called...**_" Zero visible paled.

_Who could have given his personal number to that two timer? _He thought and his gaze wandered back to the kitchen where he could see his brother and aunt looking back at him with innocent, clueless expressions.

_Oh no they did not_... Zero put aside the lecture for now and returned to the task at hand, being comparatively polite to the brunet than last night.

"Of course I do." _Who wouldn't after being groped? _

"_**I just called you to confirm our plans. Is 8 o'clock fine with you?**_" Again the silverette was confused as to what the other was talking about but then again, a single look at his aunt and brother told him they had already planned something for Shizuka held a knife in her hand and Ichiru the 'Tweevils' in his hand.

He briefly stared at the book and sighed, he owed one to Ichiru after all and according to their agreement, Ichiru had complete authority over him still.

"Of course it is. I'll see you then." Zero answered after a little pause, dreading even being born... with a twin brother like Ichiru. Where had their parents gone wrong?

OoOoOoOoO

"What did you two do?" Zero asked as soon as he ended his call with Kaname.

"Well you see Zero, according to our last agreement, I still have your ownership rights and so, I can make your decisions for you... whether you like it or not." Ichiru smirked as he waved 'Tweevils" in front of Zero's face.

"Today's the last day... And don't talk as if I am not a human!" Zero said and sat down on a marble slab.

"I swear I am going to figure out what you really are Ichiru... I highly doubt that you belong to the human ra-" Again he was interrupted by a phone call. As he stared at the cell phone's screen, he noticed that the number was yet again, unknown. _I saved Kuran's number, didn't I?_ He asked himself and took the call, not bothering to excuse himself and exit the room.

"Kuran?" He asked, waiting for conformation.

"_**Zero-kun! I'm so happy you picked up. Wow! I can't believe you cleared up your schedule for your date with me!**_"

"Excuse me?" Confused, he said, meaning to ask whether she called the right person or not but then again, she did call him by his given name.

"_**Don't tell me you forgot calling me in the morning. Didn't you say that I should call you around this time to confirm our plans and if you'd answer my call, it'd mean that you managed to clear up your schedule and we both will go to have dinner tonight?**_" He couldn't believe his luck... or rather bad luck. _If this is what people call Karma, what was I in my previous life? Surely not a high school __cafeteria lady? _

"Of course I didn't." He answered, mouthing the word 'DEVIL' to his younger twin who just smirked in his Ichiru-ish way.

"_**Well then, I'll meet you at the restaurant then. Ja-ne!**_" She ended the call with a giggle and Zero felt his whole world crashing down.

_**(A/N: **Ummm... not really sure from where to start but, I am extremely sorry for the very late updates for I've been very busy with college and haven't had enough time to even spend on myself.  
Thank you for the previous reviews but I was a little disappointed because of the very few reviews, it kind of made me feel that I am indeed not cut out for this kind of humour writing. Anyways, I've tried my best this time and produced something which I think fits the humour category, though if anyone has any complaints regarding it, feel free to review or pm me, I'll try my level best to improve. Oh, and another thing, I haven't proof read this chapter thoroughly so if there are any grammatical errors, please point them out and I'll correct them.  
Thank you all for reading!**)**_


	4. Xerox Copy

_**A/N:**__ Hi dear readers! I know it's been a long time since I posted the last chapter, but studies kept me very busy and even though I have an exam on the coming Thursday I decided to finally write the new chapter, so here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think of it._

_Standard disclaimer applicable._

_All grammatical errors belong to my twin who is supposed to beta read my story but is currently on a trip *sulks in a corner* It sure sucks to be right now :'( _

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Xerox Copy**_

"Care to explain why we are doing this again?" The short silver haired male asked his longer haired copy.

"You see Zero-chan, the situation you are in now is very serious and your masculinity depends on it, so don't ask me foolish questions." The aforementioned boy was silenced by the meaningless answer.

"… How does my masculinity depend on it?" Zero asked, slightly confused.

"If you boys are talking to just fill the silence then please choose a decent topic like how awesome Kaname looked in that tuxedo, Zero has to look smarter than him to make him swoon like a girl." The root of all evil in Zero's life said as she attempted to take off a reluctant Zero's shirt.

"I can do it myself, thank you very much. Both of you, out of my room!" Zero shouted as he pushed the two banes of his life out and locked the door.

"And don't come back before you have thought up a fool proof plan!" He shouted at the closed door, the silent bickering of the people on the other side annoying him to no end.

* * *

It was almost an hour later when the silverette was disturbed again. As he reluctantly got up from his comfortable bed, his phone rang again.

"A minute." He answered to the person at the door and picked up the cell phone. _**Kaname Kuran**_ read the screen in big bold letters. He cancelled the call and typed very quickly, hitting the send button; he pocketed the phone and finally opened the door.

"What now?"

"Since this'll take some time to accomplish, we better get going now!" With that said, he was dragged out of the room, the house and then pushed into the black BMW standing at the gate, the driver already in action.

After a few minutes of nausea inducing driving, the car stopped in front of a beauty parlour, his, _their_ mother's parlour to be exact.

"What are we doing here? Oka-san won't be in this branch until after noon." Zero said, following the other two inside.

"We aren't here to meet your 'Oka-san' you mama's boy." Shizuka said in humour and walked up to the receptionist.

"Shizuka-sama, good morning. What may I do for you today?" The girl behind the counter said as she bowed slightly.

"I want to borrow a private room and Aki-chan." She said in a busy manner as she skimmed over the contacts in her mobile phone.

"Sure, right away. Please go in...," she stopped for a minute and looked through the computer data, "room number 10 A. Yanase-san will be there and his room is currently free." The trio were on their way to the said room before the receptionist had finished.

* * *

"Aki-chan! Look at them closely... very, very, very closely." Shizuka said pushing the twins as near as possible towards the male.

"I can see them very, very, very clearly even without you doing this. Did you forget that my glasses are just for show?" The young hair dresser laughed as he placed a friendly hand on Zero's left and Ichiru's right shoulder and guided them towards the sofa.

"Yeah... I tend to forget that. Anyway, that's not the problem right now. You've got one hour to make these two look identical." Shizuka said, still going through her phone list.

"We are identical!" The teens in question shouted in unison at their one of a kind, more than slightly annoying aunt.

"Look brats! I'm not blind; of course I know you are identical. Oi Aki, just cut their hair and give them an identical 'Hair Cut' and just do something about the piercings too." She said, slightly aggravated. Emphasising on the identical hair cut part.

"Of course, Sakura-sama." Akihiko Yanase nodded and proceeded on preparing for the assigned task.

"I've got something to do; I'll be back in a bit." She said walking out of the door with the phone attached to her ear, it seemed as if she had finally succeeded in contacting the desired person.

"Touchy touchy..." Zero mumbled under his breath, a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

"So, I got your clothes and other accessories for your dates tonight, we only have a little time and we still need to rehearse a few things before you go." Shizuka said, walking through the frosted glass door, followed by two boys, one was carrying shopping bags while the other had a tray filled with snacks and coffee for the small group.

"I hope you are fini- Wow! You two look so adorable!" As her gaze landed on her two precious nephews, Shizuka squealed and jumped forward to pinch their cheeks.

"Oba-san, I don't think adorable is the correct word to be used for boys..." Zero sighed, a light blush on his cheeks hearing the supposed compliment.

"Go get changed, I can't wait to see you in the clothes I selected!" The enthusiastic woman rushed the twins in the nearby bathroom and threw the shopping bags inside before closing the door.

* * *

"Argh... I can't believe I agreed on this absurd plan..." Zero groaned as he stripped his clothes followed by Ichiru who glared at him sharply.

"You can't believe...? Stop humouring me would you. I can't believe I let myself go through this torture because I liked making You go through it... Surely I'm not turning into a masochist, right?" He turned around and questioned Zero. The older twin just shook his head in a hopeless manner.

"Your fault, I didn't specifically ask you to do it, though I must admit I feel really light right now." Zero said with a teasing grin.

"Laugh while you can Kiryuu Zero. If I don't wipe off that annoying smirk from your face, you might as well start calling me Bessie." Ichiru said with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Well then, Bessie, will you fix this godforsaken tie?" Zero said, pointing at his necktie.

"Gladly..." With that, Ichiru got to work.

*cough cough* *slight struggling*

"You arse! Why the hell did you just choke me?!" Zero said in-between coughs.

"You were right Zero Nii-san, I too fee light all of a sudden. Now then, let's not make Sakura-san and Akihiko-san wait anymore." Ichiru said as he held Zero's hand in his and they both walked out of the bathroom.


	5. Battle Plan

_**A/N: **__Another update for you guys, I hope I'm making up for being an ass and not updating frequently, though I have to assure you I'll e doing that in the near future again because I'm only updating to get away from studying chemistry, I have an exam on Monday (I know, shame on me). Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Battle Plan**_

Moonlight hair finishing just above the nape of the neck, slight bangs falling on the face and covering the amethyst jewels for eyes. The navy blue Stetson Fedora kept the bangs in place which looked both stylish and classy. They wore identical blue, double breasted, fitting dinner jackets with form fitting jeans and moccasins. A formal yet casual look enough to make a male hard with a simple glance and a girl swoon.

"My my, am I just the designer for you both or what." Shizuka said looking at the boys with starry eyes. Akihiko whistled as he eyed the boys leisurely. They presented a sinfully nice sight.

"Like what you see?" They said in unison, still not having left each other's hand.

"So Zero, what time are you going to meet with Yuuki?" Shizuka asked the older twin to which both replied simultaneously 'eight o clock'

"You are meeting with the both of them in the same restaurant Zero?" She asked from Zero though both of the twins replied in affirmative again.

"Would you two knock it off?" The older silverette said, getting annoyed.

"Knock what off?"

"Ichiru if you stop this now, I'll give you my sports car." She tried bribing the younger twin, knowing he had wanted it for quite some time.

"Fine then, drive it to my garage by tomorrow noon." This time, by coincidence or not, the twins replied again in unison.

_I didn't think they'd do it with me as well... annoying twins; _Shizuka thought and finally came up with the solution to this problem.

"Strip." She ordered, glaring at the two.

"I think spending a lot of time with people in the show business is getting to her now." One of the twins said to the other who nodded in agreement and Shizuka was still clueless as to which one said it because quite frankly, both of them were a tease.

"Just strip before I do it myself." She sighed and waited for the twins to comply to her demand, but they both stood simply, supporting identical bored looks, the same thought going through their minds, _She wanted identical twins, identical twins she will get..._

Seeing her command going heedless, she herself went and undid the belt of the first twin she came by and dragged the pants down the slim pale hips, revealing black boxer briefs. Completely ignoring the slightly violated look on the teenager's face and the dark blush adorning his babyish cheeks.

Just to confirm her decision, she moved to the other snickering twin and made him go through the same humiliation.

"Aha! You are Zero," she said pointing to the one standing on the right, "and you are Ichiru!" now to the left.

"How did you-?" They asked simultaneously, their voice laden with confusion.

"You don't know it, now do you?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows in merriment. They were completely ignoring the healthy male dresser present in the room as well with a growing problem.

"Zero has a red birthmark in his right inner thigh where Ichiru doesn't, simple." She answered and slapped the older twin's back shamelessly.

"Don't act so high and mighty, once these pants are back in their place, you won't be able to tell us apart." Zero huffed and pouted slightly, internally planning the best revenge for this humiliation.

"If only I wasn't related to you..." He said with a sigh and fixed his appearance once again.

"Funny I think the same most of the time as well." Came the almost instantaneous reply.

* * *

"You've got everything, right?" Upon her question, the twins double checked their bugging devices, mobile phones and most importantly, their watches.

"Everything is set and done. Now according to plan, Zero will spend the first thirty minutes with Yuuki and I'll be with Kaname, while after the entrée, we will switch places with the excuse to use the toilet. Everything clear?" Ichiru asked, somehow, they ended up bringing Akihiko with them as well. The four were sitting with their heads close and talking in a secretive manner despite being in a closed car.

"Just one question." Zero raised his hand and asked.

"Go on."

"What will they be doing throughout the dinner?" Zero asked Ichiru, pointing at the older two.

"Beats me, we should get going now if we want to enter without being suspicious later." With that said they both left the car and walked over to the battlefield. Tonight was going to be interesting in the least.


End file.
